1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing copy sheets, and more specifically, to a novel method and apparatus for processing sets of copy sheets corresponding to sets of originals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A method and apparatus of this kind are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,656, which describes an apparatus for stapling a stack of copy sheets, which operates in dependence on the measured thickness of the stack of copy sheets for stapling, in such manner that stacks which are too thick are not stapled. Since the measured thicknesses of different sets of copies made from one and the same set of originals may differ from one another, e.g. due to tolerance differences in respect of the thicknesses of the copy sheets and errors occurring during measurement, this known apparatus has the disadvantage that these sets of copies sometimes are stapled and sometimes are not stapled if the thickness of the stacks of copy sheets for stapling is in the region of the thickness below which stapling is carried out and above which it is not.